


All My Money's on You

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This had become a favorite pastime of theirs ever since they’d begun a real relationship: taking bets on the goings-on of the ship and its crew. It suited their competitive natures while allowing them to spend time together outside of the bedroom. They had to be careful about it, couldn’t have anyone notice they no longer hated each other (most days). They were usually evenly matched, but lately Ren had been winning more often."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Money's on You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ставлю на тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557563) by [fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> _Forever's what I'm betting on and all my money's on you._

“Six out of ten wins for Phasma.”

  
_“Six?_ ” Hux scoffed. “You are vastly underestimating her. Nine out of ten.”

  
“Am I though? She trained that squadron herself. If they can’t hold their own against her what good are they?”

  
“She trains them to follow her orders, not take her job. Nine out of ten.”

  
“Fine. Two hundred credits says she wins six out of ten.”

  
“Two hundred? Why so much?”

  
“That’s how much I need.”

  
“For _what_?”

  
“…doesn’t matter.”

  
Hux sighed.

  
“Very well. Two hundred. Whoever is on the dot, or closest, wins.”

  
Ren and Hux shook hands then walked through a doorway to a large room with a window that overlooked the troopers’ training area. From there, they could see Captain Phasma waiting to face off against some newly trained members of her squadron.

  
“Remember, no using the Force to cheat.”

  
“I’m hurt, General. Surely you think better of me than that.”

  
“Hardly.”

  
They were both smiling, subtly so no one who happened to look up at the window would notice. This had become a favorite pastime of theirs ever since they’d begun a real relationship: taking bets on the goings-on of the ship and its crew. It suited their competitive natures while allowing them to spend time together outside of the bedroom. They had to be careful about it, couldn’t have anyone notice they no longer hated each other (most days). They were usually evenly matched, but lately Ren had been winning more often. Yet somehow Hux trusted that he wasn’t cheating. That would take the excitement out of it, after all. He’d just have to step up his game. Today he felt confident he had this one in the bag.

  
Phasma won her first five sparring matches easily. Hux couldn’t suppress the grin on his face any longer. It was hard to tell with the mask on but Ren seemed more upset than was necessary for a simple betting game. Maybe he didn’t have the credits on hand. Hux could think of other forms of payment, if Ren was willing. He usually was.

  
 "Cheer up,” he teased. “Two hundred isn’t so much really.”

  
Ren just folded his arms.

  
Phasma won her sixth match. Ren began pacing anxiously. She lost her seventh and eighth, much to Hux’s surprise. She won her ninth. Both men stood as close to the window as they could without looking suspicious as the tenth match took place. It took every bit of Hux’s restraint not to start cheering her on, and every bit of Ren’s not to use the Force to trip her.

  
Hux watched in shock as Phasma lost. She’d won only seven of the ten.

  
Ren practically radiated smugness.

  
“Pay up, General.” He held his gloved hand out. Hux glared and dug into the inner pocket of his greatcoat.

  
“One condition,” he said as he counted out the credits.

  
“No! No conditions. I won fair and square.”

  
Hux put his hands behind his back, withholding payment.  _Stubborn bastard_ , Ren thought.

  
“Fine, what’s the condition?”

  
“Tell me what you’re doing with all the credits you’ve been winning from me lately. Certainly not buying a new wardrobe.”

  
Ren pulled off his helmet so he could scowl at him properly.

  
“Why do you want to know?”

  
“Can you blame me for being curious? When you’re not here with me you’re off on missions for Leader Snoke. You don’t exactly have time to be browsing markets planetside. So what are you doing with all those credits?”

  
“I’m saving them, alright?”

  
“For what?”

  
Ren looked down at his feet, pouting. Hux wanted to kiss the expression off his face. _Not here_ , he reminded himself, _later_.

  
“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Ren finally mumbled. Hux remained silent, waiting for him to elaborate. “Remember how we talked about…going away somewhere for a bit?”

  
Hux thought about it. He did vaguely recall the conversation, but he’d been half asleep at the time.

  
“So?”

  
“So unless you wanted nothing more than a scenic view of the inside of a slightly different Star Destroyer, going away requires credits.”

  
Hux gaped at him.

  
“Let me get this straight. You’re telling me you’ve been saving up to…take me on _vacation_?”

  
Ren’s face flushed.

  
“Yes.”

  
“…with money you won _from me_.”

  
“Well when you put it that way it sounds…”

  
“Ridiculous.”

  
Ren’s pout deepened to a full frown; he was now blushing furiously. He moved to put the helmet back on. Hux stopped him with a hand on top of it, lowering it back to Ren’s side.

  
“It’s…actually sort of touching. Unconventional, certainly, but touching.“ 

  
Hux subtly tilted his head towards a security camera in the upper corner of the room. With a nearly imperceptible movement of his finger, Ren turned it to face into the wall. As soon as they had privacy, Hux leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

  
"It’s settled, then. When my shift ends tonight we’ll start planning.”

  
“Not so fast. I still need to save a little more.”

  
“You could just ask me for the rest, you know.”

  
Ren grinned and kissed him again.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?”

  
“Did you have something in mind?”

  
“A new batch of recruits begins training on bridge duty tomorrow.”

  
“And?”

  
“And _Unamo_ is the one training them.”

  
Hux’s mouth spread into a grin rivaling Ren’s. The last time Unamo trained recruits, one of them had started crying within the first half hour. Since then they’d been waiting for an opportunity to bet on if it would happen again and how long it would take.

  
“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [this prompt](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/post/146571365190/kylux-prompt-hux-and-kylo-are-the-ones-placing) .


End file.
